Ayato Sakamaki
Ayato Sakamaki (逆巻　アヤト Sakamaki Ayato) jest piątym synem w rodzinie Sakamaki. Ayato wraz z Laito i Kanato są trojaczkami, i synami Cordelii, która była córką Króla Demonów i pierwszą żoną Karlheinz'a, Króla Wampirów. Wygląd Ayato ma czerwonawo-brązowe włosy w nieładzie, z odcieniami koloru purpurowego na karku, z jaśniejszymi odcieniami popielatego brązu lub jasnego blondu na końcach. Jego oczy są zielone, tak jak Laito, ale mają wąskie źrenice, jak oczy Cordelii. Ayato nosi też czarny kolczyk w prawym uchu. W Haunted Dark Bridal, zazwyczaj nosi białą koszulę z brązowym wykończeniem na górze i dole, czarny płaszcz i brązowy szalik. Nosi to z granatowymi spodniami z paskiem dołączonym po obu stronach jego spodni, który wisi w dół i otacza jego nogi. W MORE,BLOOD, nosi czarną kurtkę z czerwoną bluzą z kapturem pod spodem. Pod bluzą ma białą koszulę z czarnym, szpiczastym kołnierzem. Nosi do tego czarne spodnie. Element stroju stanowi również łańcuszek. Jego mundurek szkolny składa się z czarnej marynarki z rozpiętą białą koszulą i czerwonego krawatu, owiniętego wokół szyi i prawego kołnierza koszuli. Nosi to z czarnymi spodniami, z podwiniętą do kolana prawą nogawką i parą czerwono-czarnych trampek. Osobowość Ayato jest znany jako awanturnik rodziny, jest osobą pragnącą uwagi otoczenia i uwielbia zgorszenie. Patrzy na innych z góry, kocha dokuczać i drażnić ludzi. Najczęściej mówi o sobie jako Ore-sama (z szacunkiem) i nazywa Yui, Chichinashi (Deska lub błędnie przetłumaczone jako Naleśnik). Ayato jest buntownikiem, a jego pasją są narzędzia tortur, takie jak Żelazna Dama - to urządzenie można znaleźć w jego pokoju. Jest także typem, który zawsze się przechwala; czasami nakazuje wszystkim zwracać się do niego Ayato-sama. Należy również zauważyć, że je bardzo dużo, aczkolwiek zaznaczył, że wampiry muszą pić krew, aby delektować się smakiem. Jego ulubioną potrawą jest takoyaki i jest wściekły, gdy ktoś rusza jego jedzenie. Jest to narcystyczny dowcipniś, który ma obsesję bycia najlepszym ze względu na swoje problemy z matką w dzieciństwie. Jego matka, Cordelia znęcała się nad nim, gdy był mały. Działania Ayato są zaledwie odbiciem szkodliwych kar Cordelii i tego, jak został nimi dotknięty, dlatego też jego zarozumiała postawa może być porównywana z postawą Cordelii. Ayato używa wulgarnego języka. Obraża swoją matkę (nawet po jej śmierci) i swoich braci poprzez zjeżdżanie ich i przezywanie (prawie zawsze daje im inne przezwiska); na przykład Kanato nazywa histerykiem, a Reiji'ego "otaku zastawy stołowej". Ma również tendencję do bycia aroganckim, gdy nazywa się najsilniejszym i najlepszym, a gdy coś pójdzie nie swoją drogą, udaje zaskoczonego. Jest bardzo zabawny i uwielbia sport; jego ulubioną dyscypliną jest koszykówka. Twierdzi, że wszystko jest w porządku tak długo, jak ma cel do osiągnięcia i póki sport jest jego mocną stroną. Ayato ma problem z wyrażaniem uczuć i ma tendencję do bycia zazdrosnym o wszystko. Nawet gdy Yui stawia mu czoła i dokucza mu na swój sposób, zaczyna zachowywać się wyniośle, próbując ukryć swoje zakłopotanie. Ze względu na wysokie poczucie dumy, zazwyczaj wprowadza ludzi w błąd, mówiąc, że nie zależy mu na rzeczach, o które tak naprawdę bardzo dba. Ayato jest zboczeńcem i jest bardzo zaborczy, cieszy się widząc, jak inni cierpią. Nienawidzi, gdy mówi się mu, co ma robić i jest bardzo niecierpliwy. Gdy czegoś chce, dołoży wszelkich starań, by to zdobyć. Jest zaślepiony takoyaki. Historia Ayato, wraz z braćmi Kanato i Laito, był wychowywany przez Cordelię. Nie stawiała ona jednak dzieci na pierwszym miejscu i widziała trojaczki jako pionki, które może wykorzystać, a w szczególności Ayato. Cordelia zaniedbywała i wykorzystywała dzieci w taki sposób, że wywarło to negatywny wpływ na ich spojrzenie na życie, zwłaszcza na zrozumienie i uczucie miłości. Ayato jest najmłodszym z trojaczków, Laito jest najstarszy, a Kanato jest pomiędzy nimi. Ayato otrzymał najmniej miłości, wsparcia i swobody w porównaniu z pozostałą dwójką braci, ponieważ jedynym życzeniem matki wobec niego była nauka, aby mógł stać się najlepszy; lepszy nawet od Shu, następcy ojca, który w przyszłości stanie się panem podziemnego świata wampirów. Odkąd Karlheinz miał więcej niż jedną żonę, między Cordelią a drugą żoną Karlheinz'a, Beatrix rozwinęła się gorzka relacja. W rezultacie obie matki wykorzystywały swoich synów w walce o tron wampirów. Na szczęście Shu był dobrze traktowany i bardzo kochany przez swoją matkę. Ayato był obsypywany surowymi uwagami, bity i wyzywany. W przeszłości Cordelia używała Ayato, aby zdobyć uwagę Karlheinz'a. Zmuszała go do robienia rzeczy, takich jak studia, by konkurować z Beatrix. Cordelia wierzyła, że Ayato jest w stanie pokonać Shu i ma szansę stać się liderem wampirów, ale w rzeczywistości chciała, tylko by Karlheinz ją zauważył. Ayato nigdy nie miał szczęśliwego dzieciństwa, mimo że był pokazywany, bawiąc się drewnianym kijkiem i biegając wkoło z Kanato i Laito (zanim stali się tacy, jacy są teraz). Surowa natura Cordelii została ukazana po raz pierwszy, gdy uciekł nietoperz, chowaniec Kanato. Był to zwrot w grze trojaczków Sakamaki. Niestety, zabawa Ayato została zniszczona przez Cordelię, która siłą zabrała go do domu, by się uczył. Ayato, będąc buntowniczym dzieckiem, postawił się Cordelii, za co go spoliczkowała. To spowodowało, że Ayato był bardzo nieszczęśliwy. Później, Cordelia wrzuciła go za karę do fontanny, mówiąc mu, by wykorzystał ten czas, aby pomyśleć o tym, co zrobił i trochę ochłonął. Ayato nie umiał pływać, gdy był mały, co wyjaśnia, dlaczego miał kłopoty z utrzymaniem się na powierzchni wody, by móc oddychać (choć w anime jest pokazane, że wie, jak się pływa, gdy próbował uratować Yui, która jak się okazuje, również nie potrafi pływać). Matka nie miała zamiaru mu pomóc, nawet Richter, który pojawił się na scenie chwilę później. Cordelia powiedziała Ayato również, że skończy darzyć go miłością i przestanie go wykorzystywać dopóki nie stanie się najlepszy. To sprawiło, że Ayato stał się narcystyczną osobą, jaką jest obecnie. Od tego czasu zaczął wierzyć, że człowiek "nie może zawieść, aby być kochanym". Jest to również czas, w którym zaczął nienawidzić matkę i mieć do niej żal. Chociaż Laito i Kanato otrzymali jakąś formę miłości, w chory, niematczyny sposób, Ayato nie otrzymał jej w ogóle. Trojaczki nigdy nie zaznały rozsądnej, matczynej miłości. Ayato był jedynym z synów, który szczerze nienawidził Cordelii. Postanowił ją zabić, przeszywając jej serce sztyletem i ssąc krew z jej ciała. Mimo że Ayato twierdził, że nienawidzi wszystkiego w swojej matce, kochał smak jej krwi, ze względu na fakt, że była córką Króla Demonów. Relacje Rodzeństwo Wydaje się, że Ayato był blisko z Kanato i Laito, gdy byli młodsi. We troje zostali pokazani, jak dogadują się ze sobą w retrospekcji, w której złapany przez Kanato nietoperz uciekł. Razem, w trójkę próbowali go złapać. Relacje Ayato z braćmi zmieniły się, gdy dorośli. Mogło być to spowodowanie ich różnymi opiniami na temat matki, która każdego z osobna traktowała inaczej. Mimo to, Ayato wydaje się zdegustowany swoimi braćmi. Jest to widoczne, gdy często zabiera i chowa Teddy'ego przed Kanato dla zabawy, a także, gdy wyzywa go, mówiąc, że zachowuje się histerycznie. Widzi go jako szaleńca i beksę (Kanato zawsze płacze, gdy nie dostaje tego, czego chce. Niemniej jednak on sam uważa, że tylko udaje). W jego oczach Laito, to obrzydliwy zboczeniec. Podobnie jak resztę rodzeństwa Sakamaki, postrzega go jako konkurencję; kogoś, kto może wykraść mu Yui. Jednak podczas rozgrywki innej niż jego i Laito, ta dwójka razem często jej dokucza. Regularnie wdaje się w kłótnie z braćmi przez swoją zbuntowaną postawę. Cordelia Ayato nigdy nie miał dobrych relacji ze swoją matką, Cordelią, która nigdy nie zapewniła mu właściwej opieki i miłości, czego każde dziecko potrzebuje od swojej matki. Została pokazana, jak obraża oraz zamęcza dziecko fizycznie i psychicznie. Posunęła się nawet do kar cielesnych, uderzając go w twarz, bijąc niemalże na śmierć i prawie doprowadzając do jego utonięcia. Jest powodem tego, dlaczego Ayato nie rozumie w pełni pojęcia miłości, ponieważ uważa, że jest najlepszy oraz sądzi, że to jedyny sposób dla kogoś, by być szanowanym i kochanym. Ayato od zawsze jej nienawidził, gdyż był spostrzegany jako narzędzie do wykorzystania, by zdobyć uwagę Karlheinz'a. W dzieciństwie zawsze był zmuszany sprostać egoistycznie wysokim oczekiwaniom matki, która miała obsesję na punkcie zrobienia z niego "numeru jeden", co przeniosła (świadomie lub nieświadomie) na niego, czyniąc go egoistycznym i sadystycznym, jakim jest teraz. Ayato gardził matką tak bardzo, że skończył, wypijając jej krew, komentując fakt, że smakuje tak słodko i przy okazji celowo ją zabijając. Karlheinz Chociaż Ayato niekoniecznie gardzi Karlheinz'em, tak jak matką, to zawsze stara się unikać rozmowy z ojcem. Ayato ma obsesję na punkcie stania się najlepszym; najsilniejszym wampirem, jaki kiedykolwiek żył, jest gotów przejść przez wszystko, nawet jeśli musiałby zabić swojego ojca, aby przejąć tron. To był pierwotny plan Cordelii, więc musiała zbliżyć się do męża, pomimo faktu, że była najmniej lubianą żoną. Poprzez picie krwi Yui, ma zamiar stać się silniejszy niż jego ojciec, by móc zostać władcą świata podziemnego. Richter Brat Karlheinz'a, Richter, jest Ayato, jak również innych braci Sakamaki, wujkiem. Ayato wydaje się nie mieć żadnych pozytywnych uczuć wobec Richtera. Nazywa go "starym człowiekiem". Późniejszym czasie jest ujawnione, że kiedy Ayato zabił Cordelię, Richter natknął się na jej ciało i postanowił "zabrać" serce Cordelii. Zostało ono wszczepione do ciała Yui, kiedy była bardzo mała, co wyjaśnia, dlaczego obie mają ten sam smak krwii. Richter czeka na przebudzenie "ofiarnej narzeczonej" (w rzeczywistości czekał, aż Cordelia przejmie ciało, umysł i duszę Yui). Ayato nigdy nie postrzegał Richtera jako zagrożenie do czasu, gdy prawda o jego matce nie wyszła na jaw. To spowodowało, że oba wampiry zaczęły walczyć o "ofiarną narzeczoną", którą jest Yui. Niski szacunek Ayato do Richtera najprawdopodobniej wynika z tego, że gdy był mały przyłapał go jak flirtował z Cordelią. Yui Komori Yui pierwszy raz spotkała Ayato śpiącego na kanapie znajdującej się w pobliżu głównego holu rezydencji Sakamaki. Ayato jako pierwszy pił krew Yui, gdy ta nie zastosowała się do tego, co powiedział jej w klasie. Odtąd zaczął regularnie ssać krew Yui (z różnych części jej ciała). Powiedział również, że nie pił takiej krwi przez długi czas. Jego zdaniem smak krwi Yui jest "słodki" i że jest to najlepsza krew, jaką kiedykolwiek próbował w całym swoim życiu. Ayato mówi także, że Yui jest dla niego "specjalnym istnieniem" w świecie. Ze względu na zabawną i buntowniczą naturę Ayato, we dwójkę często wdają się w niepotrzebne sprzeczki, które w ostateczności wygrywa Ayato (choć stara się ukryć zakłopotanie, gdy Yui stawia się przeciwko niemu). Lubi również robić sobie z niej żarty sprawiając, by była zazdrosna lub, by wyznała mu swoje uczucia względem niego. Zawsze śmieje się z niej i nazywa ją Chichinashi (co dosłownie oznacza płaska jak deska), straszy ją, jak również zmusza do robienia rzeczy, którym jest przeciwna. W pewnym momencie chce, by serwowana mu była "gorąca krew", więc rozpoczyna próbę wylewania stopionego wosku na ciało Yui, by wzrosła temperatura jej krwi. Na szczęście, ta próba nie powiodła się. Ayato nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego Yui woła swojego ojca, gdy jest zbyt przestraszona "ruchomych lalek", śmiał się z tego i żartował, dlaczego ktoś miałby wołać swojego rodzica. To pokazuje, że Ayato nigdy nie doświadczył bezwarunkowej miłości rodzicielskiej, nie tylko od Cordelii, ale też od swojego ojca. Ayato nigdy nie wiedział, czym jest bezwarunkowa miłość, tak samo jak nigdy nie rozumiał, jak można kochać inną osobę (Yui jest tym przypadkiem) bez wykorzystywania jej. Nigdy nie rozumiał w pełni koncepcji miłości, dopóki Yui nie zaczęła żyć z nimi w domu Sakamaki. Po pierwsze, wyraźnie widać, że myśli o Yui jak o żywności; o kimś, z kogo może pić krew; krew, która jak twierdzi, jest "pierwszej klasy". Ayato nie widzi Yui jako równej sobie; w rzeczywistości nie patrzył na nią jak na osobę. Widział tylko coś, z czym może się bawić i z czym może robić, co mu się żywnie podoba. Kiedy ich związek staje się bardziej intymny, zarówno Ayato, jak i Yui zaczynają czuć coś wobec siebie. Sprawia to, że Ayato staje się zdezorientowany, jego uczucia zmuszają go do frustracji przez, co więcej, krzyczy na Yui. Ayato staje się bardzo zaborczy i pragnie ją ochraniać, nie chce również, by w żaden sposób zadawała się kimkolwiek i czymkolwiek: zarówno rodzeństwem Sakamaki, jak i przyjaciółmi oraz kolegami z (i spoza) szkoły. Jest również przeciwny temu, że Yui jest wyznawczynią Boga. Chce, by patrzyła tylko na niego i jest zazdrosny o takie rzeczy jak gwiazdy, psy, róże, a nawet jedzenie. Pragnie, by jej oczy były wpatrzone tylko w jego osobę. Zdolności Pijąc krew Yui, zdolności Ayato zaczynają się doskonalić i rozwijać, przez co staje się jeszcze silniejszy. Zdobył również nowe umiejętności, takie jak możliwość teleportacji ciała innej osoby, a także zdolność odpychania ludzi na określoną odległość bez użycia dużej ilości energii. Teleportacja Pojawianie się nagle znikąd. Szermierka Ayato ma talent do szermierki, co można zauważyć, gdy walczy z Richterem. Ciekawostki *Jest leworęczny. * Jego rozmiar stopy to 26.5 cm. * Nie wie jak zawiązać krawat. * Nienawidzi papryki i zielonego pieprzu. * Jest zniesmaczony surową mątwą. * Jego ulubione takoyaki to takie, które na zewnątrz jest chrupiące, podczas gdy w środku jest bardzo miękkie. * Nie znosi, gdy muzyka ze słuchawek jest słyszalna na zewnątrz. * Według Wywiadu z Postacią, pierwszą rzeczą jaką sprawdza patrząc na dziewczynę są jej piersi. * Jego ulubionym sportem jest koszykówka. * Nie potrafi płynnie czytać po angielsku. * Yui sądzi, że jest bardzo przystojny. * Jest bardzo zły z matematyki. Nawigacja en:Ayato Sakamaki es:Ayato Sakamaki ro:Ayato Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Rodzina Sakamaki